Partners
General Partners are Leaders that help you win battles and are used in many events. They battle each other and determine bonuses for the armies they lead. Each partner can be taken through the adventure portal for XP. They are designated stars for how powerful they are, and can be Awakened to improve their base stats. The number of stars dictate both their power and their Max lmaximum level they can be Evolved. Evolving a partner gives them another star, resets their level to 1, and improves its base stats. Partners have three different attributes: Brave (Red), Wise (Blue), Wild (Green) In game there is an in depth guide on each partner called The Brutex Partner Guide [[Bearspaw|'Bearspaw']] [[Boar|'Boar']] [[Cobalt|'Cobalt']] [[Catfish Fighter|'Catfish Fighter']] [[Demon Killer|'Demon Killer']] Fierce Beast Adventure Portal Tips Farming for Soul ''' The most cost-effective trial to gain soul is '''Forest - Deep (Difficult) * Completing each adventure rewards you with 1495 Soul ** Since Difficult Adventures cost 4 portal energy, completing the adventure yields approximately 374 soul per each point of energy. (approximately 449 soul per energy point with 20% soul reward clan boost) * Badger War Patterns are given as a reward in Forest and can be sold for more soul than any of the other War Patterns. Remember to sell the war patterns after the adventure ends ** Badger War Patterns can be sold for approximately 1800 to 2200 soul each Farming for Partner Exp. Forest - Deep (Purgatory) is the best place to level up your partners. Give 1705 soul and 1650 XP (341 / 330 per energy point). Although Ancient Battlefield, Seaside, and Cave offer more experience for completing each adventure, Forest rewards you with Badger War Patterns that can be sold for more soul than the Patterns given on the other islands. This provides for a good balance of Exp. and Soul, both of which are vital to strengthen your partners. Advanced War Patterns The last trial in each adventuring on Purgatory difficulty has the highest possibility of getting a good quality of 4-star or 5-star war patterns. * Complete these adventures using your strongest partners for the best chance of success * Be aware that although getting advanced War Patterns is more likely, each adventure is also more "expensive" as they cost 6 portal energy per attempt Partner Upgrade Material * Each island can reward you with partners for completing adventures. However, Cave (Purgatory) is the only island that has only three star partners as rewards. On all other islands, there is a chance to pull 1 or 2 star partners. * Having an abundance of 3 star partners is vital to upgrading and awakening your partners. Partner Awakening Material * Each Awakening will require Stone Coins, and Keepsake Items. * Each of these can be acquired by summoning and successfully defeating a Thera, Saya, or Ian. * Stone Coins have a Weekly limit on the amount that can be gathered. * Keepsake Items can be crafted in the Forge. War Pattern Tips # For War Patterns of the same star level, the Percentage stats will be better than fixed number stats. #* (HP% is better than HP+) # Some Set Effects require four War Patterns, some only require two. #* Cat require a set of 4, while Hippo only requires 2 # The best War Pattern Combinations could be 2+2+2 or 4+2. which will maximize the bonus of set effects. # Please seriously consider equipping War Patterns because it requires some resources to remove them. #* Unequipping a 5 star War Pattern costs 25000 soul # If you want to change War Patterns, you can just equip the new War Patterns to save Souls when removing War Patterns, however the equipped War Pattern that is being replaced will be destroyed. War Pattern Enhance Tips: # You will enjoy a greater chance to get War Patterns with high star levels while completing more difficult Adventures # It's suggested to enhance 4- or 5-star War Patterns (you will need them more the more you play) to a high level instead of 1 , 2, or 3 star War Patterns. # War Patterns with a high enhance level will suffer a greater failure chance, but War Patterns won't disappear if the enhance fails. # When a War Pattern is enhanced to Lv.3, Lv.6, Lv.9,Lv.12, sub stats bonus or extra sub stats will appear. # When a War Pattern is enhanced to Lv.15, the main stats will be greatly boosted. # It will cost more Souls to enhance a War Pattern with a higher enhance level and higher star level. __FORCETOC__ Category:Partners